Rooftop
by Raging Pandemonium
Summary: Oneshot A Happy Valentine's Day kinda thing. HikaruxOC


**Rooftop**

He ran his long pale hands through his auburn hair. He looked around and checked his watch.

"_It's been an hour. Where are they? " _Hikaru Hitachiin thought worriedly as he peered through the different classrooms searching for his friends.

"Ah. There you are!" He cried as he spotted his friend near the lavish fountains of the prestigious Ouran Academy.

"Hikaru! Where have you been? We told you to meet us at four! It's over an hour. Let's go!" said the girl who had been waiting for him impatiently.

"Ah. Sorry Rii-chan." Hikaru said as he ruffled his hair nervously. "I thought we were supposed to meet in front of the first year classrooms. I guess my mind is somewhere else today."

The girl laughed. "Hika-chan, your mind is always somewhere else these days!" She grinned as she started to get her stuff.

Hikaru blushed. "Lemme get that for you." He said as he started picking up the rest of her stuff.

"Are you alright!?" she asked, with this bewildered expression on her face. "You never offered to carry my stuff for me." She said accusingly. "Are you sick?" She grinned as she pretended to take Hikaru's temperature.

Hikaru dogged her hand and said, "Nah, I just feel like it today." He grinned, "You better take advantage of this."

"Well then, here." She said as she dumped her bag unto his waiting hands. "We better go, we still need to meet them at that ice cream parlor thing."

"Eh? I thought we'll all meet here."

"Nah, you took so long. I just told 'em we'll there. So let's go!" She said, dragging Hikaru to the waiting car outside.

"Rii-chan! There you are! We've been waiting for forever!" cried the small blonde senior. "Usa-chan nearly finished all the ice cream!" He grinned as he tugged on the first year's uniform.

Rissa sighed. "We could've been here earlier. It's Hikaru's fault we're late." She glared at the tall boy who hurried into the ice cream parlor.

"Eh. My mind was somewhere else." He looked down sheepishly.

"Ah! No matter. You are both here now! And, what a special day it is too!" cried Tamaki, the head of the popular Ouran Host Club. It looks like he was going to do another of his elaborate speeches.

"Tamaki, I don't think we need that." Kyouya said, as his glasses gave off an evil glint.

"Oh, but Mommy! Daddy wants to tell his children what a special day it is!" Tamaki cried.

"Eh? What day is it?" Rissa asked, forgetting how annoying Tamaki could be once he lets off his flowery speeches.

"Oh! How can you forget!? It's Valentine's Day! The day when gentlemen all over the world show their love for thei—" Tamaki cried as he was attacked by Honey and an ice cream covered Usa-chan.

"Mitsukuni." said the tall boy that watches over Honey. Mori went over to Tamaki's side and lifted Honey.

"Ah, but Takashi! Usa-chan just wanted to show his love for Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

Mori simply gave an, "Uhn." and handed Honey another bowl of ice cream.

Honey gave a happy squeal as he attacked the poor bowl.

Rissa grunted as she went up to order ice cream for Hikaru and herself.

"Valentine's Day.." Hikaru mused as he watched the brunette rise.

"Mm? Did Hika-chan say something?" Honey asked as he tried to feed Usa-chan more of the chocolate ice cream. Mori hurried to wipe Honey's smiling face.

"Ah? No, senpai. I was merely acknowledging the holiday." Hikaru grinned.

His grin fell as soon as Honey looked away, soon Hikaru was deep into his own daydreams.

"_I've known her for a year now_." He thought as looked at Rissa, who arrived with two bowls of strawberry ice cream. She grinned as she took her spoon and dug happily into the bowl of milky goodness.

Hikaru had fallen in love with his own best friend.

She was completely oblivious of course.

Having transferred from an all girl's school, Rissa had felt a little out of place when she first arrived at Ouran.

Hikaru, sensing her distress, offered to show her around and let her meet his friends. She hesitated at first, but she soon agreed.

Hikaru grinned to himself as he took a small thoughtful bite out of his ice cream.

He remembered that day well. He took her after class to the third music room where she was greeted by the Host Club consisting of Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. He laughed at the memory of Tamaki's face when he saw that Rissa had ignored his fawning over her.

They immediately liked her, of course.

She had thanked him afterwards, blushing furiously as she told him that it was her first time to have friends that were guys.

Hikaru shook his head, breaking his daydream. "_I have to let her know today." _He thought determinedly.

Rissa smiled from across the table. "Hikaru? What's up with you lately?" She asked as she caught the frown on his face.

"Ah! Not to worry, my dear princess! Don't mi—" Tamaki yelped as Hikaru swiped him neatly on the stomach.

Hikaru grinned. "Nothing Rissa, I'm just kinda worried about the chocolates I received today. Did you see how many I got?"

Rissa sighed as she shook her head, "You unfeeling bastard, those poor girls."

"Ah, but Rissa-san, consider yourself lucky for hanging out with us, we don't just go and hang out with anyone." Kyouya said as he looked up from his trusty laptop. "Most girls would have to pay to enjoy our company."

Hikaru cringed. _"Doesn't he ever go anywhere without t-that thing?"_

"Ah, Kyouya-senpai, I know, I know." She rolled her eyes. "If it weren't for you guys, I'd be somewhere else." Rissa said, having heard this too many times, she hurried to change the subject. "Tamaki-senpai? What were you saying about Valentine's Day?"

Tamaki grinned as went on a long speech on timeless stories of love, flowers, chocolates and princesses.

Kyouya merely lifted an eyebrow and went back to his typing.

Rissa caught sight of her watch as she turned away from Tamaki.

"Ack! I better go, my dad's expecting me soon." She apologized and stood to collect her things behind Mori.

"_It's now or never."_ Hikaru thought as he ran after her.

"Rissa!"

"Mm?" She stopped running. "What is it Hikaru?"

Hikaru tugged at his tie. "U-um.. Ah, if it's a-all right with y-you…" he gulped.

"Eh? Hika-chan, please hurry. My dad will get mad if I'm late for another dinner."

"Wouldyougooutwithmetonightafteryourdinner?" Hikaru said this all in one breath.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. Slow down!" Rissa laughed a bit, punching Hikaru playfully on his arm.

Hikaru blushed as he asked her again slowly, "Would you like to go out with me after your dinner with your family?"

Rissa blinked. She didn't expect that. She soon recovered and smiled at Hikaru, who was looking extremely embarrassed.

"Of course, I'd love to!" She grinned as she took off running again. "Call me!"

As soon as she was gone, Hikaru yelled a big "YES!!" and then blushed furiously.

Hikaru went back to the ice cream store, and told the others that he needed to go. He had a date to prepare for, after all.

"I knew it! I'm so glad that you asked her!" Tamaki cried, pumping his fist into the air.

Honey started to twirl his bunny around while Mori and Kyouya looked at him silently.

"Eh?" Was all Hikaru could say as he left, grinning like a love sick idiot.

He called for his car and waited.

Hikaru smiled. He knew just the perfect place to take her.

He told her to close her eyes as he led her out of the car, hours after planning how to spend the evening with her.

He covered her eyes with a blindfold, and whispered in her ear, asking her to trust him.

She nodded and she felt herself being guided up many flights of stairs.

He smiled as he opened a door, a door leading to a rooftop.

He took her blindfold off.

She gasped, mentally kicking herself for not realizing that Hikaru had brought her to Ouran.

"H-hikaru? Why are we here?" She asked, hesitating just a teeny tiny bit.

Hikaru looked up at the stars and silently sighed.

He smiled as he slowly turned back to answer her.

Gazing into her eyes, he said, "Do you remember this place? This is where I took you on your first day, after hanging out with the Host Club."

Rissa nodded, afraid to speak.

He looked up at the sky again and smiled as he said, "Well, this was where I fell in love with you."


End file.
